


Yugioh: The Void Contract

by Grizzlybrand



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizzlybrand/pseuds/Grizzlybrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion. Synchro. Xyz. The world of duel monsters has evolved beyond its roots, and with it came a world of new entertainment, revolutionizing the humble duel into something fast and exciting. Those with the talent and the ambition are sent to Duel Academy, a beacon of learning for those that wish to advance themselves in the art of the duel. </p><p>Inspired by the fanfiction that got me into writing, Yugioh: Negative Zero (Rest his soul JuJube)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yugioh: The Void Contract

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Hiya! I'm Grizzlybrand, and this is my first public fanfiction. I would love to thank the awesome friends who helped me with the first chapter and some story planning. MsVocaVoca (Go-Kak-Go), Pankekibara, The-Perplexed-Spoon, and the tumblr-less Ryuzaku. Y'all are the best

Turn 1: The Black Dragon Roars; Yusha vs. Jan

A new year has begun at duel academy. As new students flock to take their practical exams, a select few returning ones sit aside behind closed doors. They sat in a dimly lit backroom, four of them sitting at a table, and one off to a side, reclining on the couch. A thin, angry looking man with thick ginger eyebrows was reading, or more accurate skimming through a portfolio bored out of his wits.

"Below-average test scores, nothing of real note, hasn't been tested for practicals yet and prolly is a scrub. Red at best." He closed the folder without a second thought, glaring at his associate "Tell me again why you decided to have this meeting out in the sticks? What's your interest in this kid anyway?" 

"It wasn't my idea, as much as I like dragging you around in the mud and wasting our time." he sat on the other side of him, six others were between the two each in pairs of three. He sat in a steepling pose, his glasses reflecting against one of the few light sources in the dim room; a television showing the practical exams taking place. "This was at the request of Head Professor Godot"

"Whatever, as long as I'm not the one that has to test him." Spoke up another, the young woman reclining on the couch, her face illuminated by the handheld game system she kept her eyes glued to. 

"I'll do it." said another, his grin wide and hungry. "I'm up for some newbie crushing, it'll be fun." 

"I'll leave it to you then." He reached over and grabbed the folder, focusing on the picture of their test-ee he paused as he cracked open the file. "Yoshihiko Yusha."  
\-----

‘You are strong, you can do this. It’s okay.’ I keep telling myself this, over and over in my head, anxiety leaving a heavy knot in my chest. ‘Yesterday was the written portion of the exam, and because of nerves you ended up studying so hard you didn’t sleep.’

“Yusha, hey, earth to Yusha.” 

‘And here we are again, barely any sleep and no breakfast. You’re gonna flunk it again.’ My brain was on full cylinders, this was one of the few chances I’ll get to join Duel academy like my parents wanted. I failed to get in last year, and if I flunk the practical portion of the exams I’ll have to wait another year! ‘oh no oh no oh-‘

“Yusha!” My aunt shouted, snapping me back to attention. “Yeesh you look like a mess, you sure you’re up to taking your exams today?” 

“I-I’m fine Auntie.”

“You don’t sound it, don’t tell me this whole year of training and working on that deck of yours was all for nothing?”  
“It wasn’t!” I respond, a little too loudly for my tastes. “I-We worked really hard on this deck, and with all the stuff you taught me I know that there’s a chance but-“

“But?” She tilted here head quizzically.

“I’m afraid I’m going to just freeze up again.” I lean forward to rest my head on the dashboard of her car. “Like all of that work is gonna go to waste.”

“Yusha, Hun.” She put her hand on my shoulder. “Let me give you a bit of advice.” 

“When the chips are down, stand up tall and believe in your deck. Draw as if you want to move the world. I’m sure your deck will respond to you.” There was an air of confidence 

“Auntie Reina.”

“Or it could easily just backfire, but hey you’ll look cool doing it!” she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her flask. She took a triumphant sip, and I hold back on reminding her that it’s only 10am.

“Er. Thanks.” With her great advice I started to slip out of the car. With any luck it won’t take all that long. Hey, maybe if I’m really lucky they’ll call me up first round so I can go home early and eat.

It’s been 8 freaking hours.

The day has begun to wind down; students had finished their matches and checked their scores. I had walked back and forth across that hall countless times, checking each time the screen that showed all the matches. I hoped each time that the name Yoshihiki Yusha would pop up with each pass, but to no avail. 

"C'monnn." I groaned as another matched finished on one of the TVs, it was only a few minutes til the deadline! "I haven't been called up all day! I spent all week preparing for this too."  
There was a shill screech from the announcement system followed by a cursing. "Shit that was loud, uh Attention all students and spectators if you haven't left yet please return to your seats, there is one more match to signify the end of the day." 

'Huh, well it looks like I’m not going up there today, maybe next year. I might as well watch the last match before I slink home.' I find my seat among the crowd. I found myself squished between two people way taller than I am. Though that’s not that big a feat, I’m not that tall. The lights dim, as spotlights move around the crowd before finally settling on a young man in a blue jacket which hanged off of his shoulders, the iconic symbol of excellence in Duel academy, the obelisk blue uniform. He was a guy of above average height, with messy black hair and oddly shaped, bright orange triangle glasses. 

"Hello, hello, hello! Ladies and Gentlemen!" he raised his sunglasses to his forehead. "We here at Duel Academy are here to provide the future of Duel Monsters, and while there are many who pursue careers here that are related to it we did not forget our primary goal to produce the next generation of pro-duelists to entertain you all!"

"In the spirit of trying to liven things up we've taken to a raffle with all of you lovely aspiring students to be, the winner of such raffle will have the wonderful opportunity to face off with one of their seniors; a member of the schools Elite duelists; the E-10!" The crowd was buzzing, mentions of the man on stage.

"That's Jan Nguyen!"

"Desolation Dragon Jan?" 

"He's been stirring up quite a scene in the junior leagues." 

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, the young man continued "In keeping with the entertainment theme, We’re going to randomly select the type of duel here on this giant wheel. Now, can I get a good, loud applause for our randomly selected duelist…" He grimaced as he tried to read the index card given to him. It was poorly written, with silly scribbles on the card. "Yooooooooshihiko YUUUSHA!"  
The spotlights danced around the crowd once more before the bright lights shined over on me. “Oh.” I froze up, I couldn’t even move my arms as I was stuck like a deer in headlights. The stage fright coming back full force.

"Helllooooooooooooo. Ahem." Yan seemed more annoyed. "YOSHIIIHIKOOOOOOOOOOOO YUUUSHA...” Pissed off at the lack of response he stamped his left foot on the ground a few times. “OI Blondie!" yelling snapped me back to my senses, 

"Uh. Yeah! I’m coming down!" Moving through the crowd he finally made his way down to arena to the Impatient Yan. 

"Finally. And here I make all this nice fanfare for ya. I'm Desolation Dragon Jan, and I’ll be your opponent for this exam!"

“A-a-and I’m Yoshihiko Yusha, I-it’s an honor to fight with you!” I bowed, trying my best to ignore the fact that there’s a whole crowd staring at me. 

“Head up high rookie! We’re about to spin this thing to see what type of duel we’re gonna do. A large, muscular man in a suit and sunglasses walked up to the stage. “If you’d kindly.” The man nodded, and spun the wheel as hard as he could.

“And the type of duel we’re gonna be brawling out to is gonna be…” The wheel finally stopped. “The high stakes high mobility duel, Action Duel!” He then pointed at me “Rookie! You know how this works yeah? Wanna explain to our good audience for those that don’t know?” 

Action duels, I’ve seen those on TV a lot, they’re pretty popular back home for how involved the duelists get with their monsters. “Yeah, an action duel follows the same standard rules as a regular duel. However, the monster feel almost real due to the action field, and scattered around the field are action cards, spells and traps that only exist while the unique action field spell is active. These cards can be activated immediately or held in your hand. And you can only have one at a time.” 

"Exactly! Oh, and one more thing;" Yan reached into his back pocket and retrieved a stack of papers. "As your exam proctor I am obligated to advise you to play to your best skill, your grade is not based on winning or losing but is instead based on game knowledge and skill shown during the duel. blah blah blah yada yada!" The papers scattered as he threw them up into the air, hastily pulling out his duel disk and activating it with the satisfying clicks of it unfolding. "Let’s spice this up; I saw your grades on that written exam kid, yikes! You beat me and we’ll push you right on through to the academy. You lose and well, you’re gonna hafta skip next year’s exam too!" 

“What!?” I panicked. “I-I…” If I take the plunge and fail I could lose my shot next year too!? I-I can’t I-

“You can back out now kid. I don’t have time to waste on losers.” After a moment of more silence, Jan groaned. “Whatever kid.” Jan then turned to the audience. “Is anyone else brave enough to fight the mighty dragon!?” 

“No!” I yelled out, surprising the both of us. Getting his attention I took out my deck from its box. “I’ll fight you here, I have too!” 

“Heheh, brave little rookie you are. I accept your challenge!” He chuckled, “Get ready to get crushed in the maw of my dragons.”  
Something seemed to click in me, and before I could think I placed my deck in the duel disk. The whirring of the duel disk as it shuffled my deck seemed to sense a place of finality in me. Too late to back out, I have to see this through to the end. “Don’t hold back.” I said. 

“Oh don’t worry. I never do.” Jan grinned.

"You know that old classic phrase for Action duels right?" his grin widened. "Duelists locked in battle!" I joined in as they said the catchphrase in unison

"Kicking the earth and dancing alongside our monsters! They storm through this battlefield! Behold! this is the newest and greatest Evolution of Dueling."

"ACTION DUEL!" 

"Action Field Spell Activate, Ancient Gear Colosseum!" The world around us seemed to disappear, shifting into an entire different landscape, the fake sky around them grew dark. Around them rose a colosseum, rusted and crumbling, accompanied by several platforms. A ball of light rose from the ground and shot up into the sky, bursting into several cards that fell like stardust onto the field below.

Jan - 4000 LP  
Yusha - 4000 LP

"I'll kick this off if you don't mind." Jan chucked. "Draw!" 

-Turn 1- Jan

I steeled myself, this is one of the E-10 one of the best duelists in the school. I have to be ready for whatever he’s going throw at me. 

Standing in the higher rafters, the duelists who were with Jan watched from up high. The one in glasses shook his head. "Action duels are where Jan's showy nature shines. He's completely in his element."  
Another one, a somewhat plump young woman with olive skin in a turtleneck underneath an open obelisk blue coat, had for once put her game system down. "Poor kids not gonna make it to the 4th turn." 

"I'll set one card facedown, and summon the monster, The Black Stone of Legend!" A small red egg, gleaming as if made of obsidian arose to the field. It glowed with a deep crimson, pulsing softly. "I'll use his effect to Sacrifice itself to special summon one Red-eyes monster from my deck!" 

"What?" Red-eyes, one of the legendary dragons from the earliest points in the game, I’m supposed to fight that?

"I summon the level 7 Gemini monster, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Jan posed, pointing his finger to the sky before running towards the one of many platforms. He began ;eaping on after another he parkour-ed his way to a high point before jumping off with a backflip. He fell, swiftly before being saved at the very last second by a blur of black and red. The dragon flew a few laps around the colosseum, breathing fire in a triumphant roar before landing back down. "I am the prodigy of the Red-Eyes Desolation Dragon Style, best bring your A-game because I plan to make a show of destroying you!

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon – 2400 Atk

"He’s summoning something that strong on the first turn?!" I can’t back down now, I got to match him blow for blow if I want any chance of beating him. “Draw!” I looked at my hand. “I think I have a chance here, you know what they say in fables, and the Knights always slay the dragon!”

-Turn 2-

"Oh? Let's see you try." Jan's grin only grew wider.

"I'll use the spell Gem Knight Fusion!" I slapped the cards into his duel disk with vigor. 

"Fusion, huh?" Glasses looked interested, leaning forward. "Looks like this'll be something worth watching after all."

"By sending Gem-Knights from my hand to the grave I'm allowed to special summon a Gem-Knight monster from my extra deck! I'll send Gem Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Garnet to the grave!" I raised my hand into the air as three knights with colorful gems on their body. "Yellow Gem of Strength, Red Gem of Stability, combine your strength to a new bond!" They turned into light, swirling into a mess of colors before solidifying into a knight in silver armor, with a red cloak and quarts erupting from it's back. "Gem Knight Prismaura!"

"I'll use Gem-Knight Prismaura's effect, by discarding one Gem-Knight monster I'm allowed to destroy one face up card on the field." he points towards the black dragon "I'll destroy your Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Prismaura rose its sword, drawing a circle in the air, he then thrusted forward, shooting a wave of Quartz stone shards up at the beast

"Oh no you don't." Jan took off with his red-eyes, dodging past a barrage of crystals towards a card floating in a bubble. Snatching it from the air he quickly played it. “I'll play the Action Spell, Mirror barrier! Until the end of this turn, Red-eyes is unable to be destroyed by card effects." Just as another wave of quartz was about to strike the dragon, a barrier made of an energy appeared, making the quartz bounce harmlessly off. 

"That's fine, I'll attack With Prismaura!" The Knight leapt into the air, charging the giant dragon. Black flare puffed up its chest and unleashed a grand fireball towards the Gem-Knight. Leaping through the fire and flame the mighty knight pierced the dragon's heart with his lance. Before the impact and explosion Jan jumped ship, leaping off his dragon and landing on a nearby platform. Prismaura returned to my side once more.

"Heheh, Not bad rookie." Jan chuckled again "You're not as big a potential drop out as I'd thought you'd be, still not impressed." 

Jan – 4000LP --> 3950 LP

"I'll set two cards." Yusha said as two large face down cards appeared. 

"During the end of your turn I'll activate Call of the Haunted, Reviving my Red-Eyes black flare from the grave!" The black dragon once again rose from the depth, out of a black portal that rose from the ground. 

‘Stupid, stupid! In all my working up about getting rid of the monster I completely forgot about his face down card! I got to be more careful, or he’s going to make a real mess of me.’ I took a deep breath. “I end my turn.

"My turn, Draw!" Jan Exclained

-Turn 3-

"I'll use the spell card, Cards of the Red Stone! By sending one level 7 Red-eyes monster to the grave I'm allowed to draw two cards and send a level 7 Red-eyes monster from my deck to the grave." He drops the cards in his grave. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Return of Red-Eyes! If I control a Red-eyes Monster on the field, I can special summon 1 normal monster in my grave."

"He's gonna bring back the monster he sent to the grave." I grit my teeth. This isn’t gonna be good

"On black wings of death the Red-Eyed beast of potential takes flight! Come on, My Resolve! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Flare dragon had begun to circle around a small area, breathing fire so that a portal forms, and from it raises the Original, legendary black dragon. "I am the Inheritor of the black dragon style, Bring all the knights you want I'm gonna turn ‘em to cinders!" 

"I'll Gemini Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Allowing him to gain his effect!" Black flare erupts in fire, and glows red. "Now I'll activate the spell card Inferno Fire blast, If I control a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I'll inflict 2400 points of damage to you!"

"Not good." The black dragon took a deep breath, and exhaled a large ball of fire. It flew right past my monster and completely engulfed me. “AHH!”

Yusha – 4000LP --> 1600LP

"My Red-Eyes can't attack this turn due to the effect of Inferno fire blast, but Black Flare can!, I'll Equip him with Black Metal Dragon from my hand, increasing his attack by 600!"  
Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon - Atk 2400 -> 3000

"When Red-Eyes Black Flare Metal inflicts damage while he's Gemini Summoned, After the damage step you'll take damage equal to his original attack!"

"Jan’s taking this pretty seriously! If that attack lands that kid’s done for!" Turtleneck exclaimed

"Heh, leave it to Jan to Overkill that bronzie." 

"It's not over yet." Glasses merely looked on, focused on the battle. 

"Battle! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacks! Obsidian Flare Burst!" Red-Eyes once again puffed up his chest, building up fire before unleashing a large fireball, much larger than before right at Prismaura. 

‘Oh no!’ I did what any sensible man would do, I ran, I booked it as fast as my legs could take me. Spotting an Action card I leapt for it as the blast approached. ‘I can’t lose here!!’  
Smoke filled the arena as the blast hit home, murmers filled the arena as the dust began to fade out.

“Well that was something.” 

“That kid barely touched Jan!”

“As expected from an Elite 10 member.” 

“Wait that kid is still-“

I rose from the smoke and fire, sparkles and confetti surrounded me as I rasped to catch my breath.

"What?" Jan exclaimed. "How are you standing after that?"

"I activated-" I gasped for air, running wasn't my strong suit at ALL. "The Action spell-" Another wheeze. "Evasion; negating your attack." 

"Tch. I'll set a card and end my turn." Jan adds one more facedown card to the field. With that I fell to the ground, my stomach growling in protest.

“C’mon! What’re ya doing lying on your back for? It’s your move, rookie.” Jan taunted from across the stage. “Gonna quit?”  
Raising his arms into the air to appeal to the crowd. “What do you say, we give him till the count of ten like a good Ol’ boxing match!? One! Two! THREE!”  
As the sleep deprivation and hunger began to affect me It felt hopeless, like climbing a mountain, with the cards in my hand. There was really only one way to come back from this, a literal 1 in 30 chance that I’ll be allowed to Duel academy. As I closed my eyes, I heard Auntie Reina’s advice from earlier. ‘When the chips are down, stand up tall and believe in your deck. Draw as if you want to move the world.’

“FOUR! FIVE! SIX! Oh! Ladies and gentlemen it looks like our rookie is back up again!” Jan lauded 

No. It’s not hopeless. Auntie Reina was right, I have to believe in my deck! I’ve put so many hours, so much sweat and tears into this. Gem-Knights, the legacy of everything my parents and Reina believed in, and pushed forward onto me. I stand back to my feet and feel a draft, for some reason I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Eh? What’s so funny rookie?” Jan stopped counting, and turned to the kid 

“You know, I was really nervous for most of this fight. Spending so much time fretting on the fact that if I lose this duel my dream stops here.” I closed my eyes, thinking of that one card I needed. “I don’t have all that much confidence in myself, but I believe in my deck! Gem-Knights, Noble, strong, they exemplify everything I want to be.” The wind felt even stronger, and the heavy weight I felt in my stomach gave way to a fire burning in my chest, it was resolve; the will to move forward!  
“I want to become a pro-duelist.” I felt confident, I felt strong. “Even if the first stepping stone on that path is a mountain, I’ll climb over it! No! I’ll leap over that hurdle!”  
-Turn 4- Yusha

“The winds of change are howling, and they’re the gale I’ll ride to the top with this DRAW!” I drew that card like it was the one thing to save my life, and holy shit I drew it! The image to win this duel is clear in my mind “I activate the spell card, Brilliant fusion! With this card I’m allowed to send fusion materials directly from the deck to the grave, to fusion summon a Gem-Knight monster from my extra deck!”

“A fusion summon straight from the deck?”

“I’ll send Gem-Knights Tourmaline and Lazuli from my deck to the graveyard! Yellow Gem of Strength, Blue Gem of Wisdom, heed my call and form a new bond! Rise up, the Knight of Rolling Thunder; Gem-Knight Topaz!” A knight in brilliant orange armor took to the stage, wielding Tonfas shaped like lightning bolts, he quickly let out a quick succession of punches, lightning streaked into the air with each punch. 

“Due to the effect of Brilliant Fusion, his attack points are reduced to zero.”

1800ATK --> 0ATK

“Hah, was this the ‘wind that you’ll ride to the top’? What a joke.” He gestured to his two mighty black dragons. “Your monster can’t hold a candle to mine, even at its strongest!” 

“You’re right.”

“What.” 

“My monster on his own isn’t strong enough to overcome this, but the power of Gem-Knights, is that they’re never alone! I’ll activate Gem-Knight Fusion’s effect in the grave!” The spell card rose again from the abyss. “By removing Gem-Knight Lapis from the grave, I’m allowed to add Gem-Knight fusion back to my hand!” 

“Two fusions in one turn, and one from the extra deck too, where the hell did this kid come from?”  
From the scaffoldings, the student in glasses couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll fuse Gem-Knight Prismaura, Gem-Knight Topaz, and Gem-Knight Obsidian from my hand!” The three knights rose into the air, behind them a swirling vortex of different Gems. “Orange Gem of Thunder, Clear Gem of Growth, Black Gem of Protection, Merge together and form a new bond! FUSION SUMMON!” The gems merge in the vortex, causing a bright flash to engulf the whole arena. “Take arms! The King in Silver who cleaves through the darkness and illuminates the path to the world I desire! Shining Clear Gem of Miracles, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!”  
With a war cry my ace monster finally took stage, a brilliant caped knight in gleaming armor, a diamond embedded in his chest. He wields a great sword, roughly the size of his body embedded with the jewels of every other knight. 

Gem-Knight Master Diamond – 2900AtK

“Gem Knight Master Diamond Gains 100 attack for every Gem-Knight Monster in the graveyard.”

“There’s five Gem-Knights in the grave, so he gains-“ For the first time this duel, Jan began to get worried.  
Gem-Knight Master Diamond – 2900Atk --> 3400Atk

“A grand total of 500 attack!” I grinned, the path is clear. “But that’s not all, Gem-Knight Master Diamond has a special effect! I can banish one Gem-Knight monster from my graveyard, and gain it’s effects until the end of the turn. I banish Gem-Knight Topaz from the grave.”

Gem-Knight Master Diamond - 3400Atk --> 3300Atk

“You made your monster weaker.”

“I did, but I also never explained Gem-Knight Topaz’ special ability. You see Gem-Knight topaz has the ability to attack twice in one turn, and when he destroys an opponent’s monster by battle? He deals damage equal to the attack of the monster destroyed.”

“Ah crap.” 

“Wow, that guy really turned it around!” Sweater girl exclaimed from her seat. “That’s over 5000 damage if that combo lands.” 

“Looks like the old geezers were right,” Eyebrows grinned. “this kid’s pretty spicy.” 

“Battle! Gem-Knight Master Diamond, attack his Red-Eyes black flare dragon. Brilliant Cleave!” The grand-knights cape billowed dramatically as he lifted his mighty great sword. Leaping into the air above the dragon he swung down as he descended, cleaving the giant dragon in two. Twinkling light scattered in the air and hung around Jan like stars. “Now Master Diamond’s effect, you take 3000 damage! Go! Diamond Dust Rebellion” Landing in front of Jan Master diamond cleaved down again, the lights scattered around all followed suit and beamed down to the spot where Jan stood.

“Damn it, no time to dodge!” The lights slammed into him, causing a massive explosion. 

Jan – 3950LP --> 650LP

“I'll say it again, you know how the story goes in all those fairy tales. The knight slays the dragon.” I looked him directly in the eye, and saw a fire in Jan’s eyes as well. “Now for the second attack! Gem-Knight Master Diamond, cut a path to my future! Brilliant Cleave!” The knight leapt into the air once more, ready to strike Red-Eyes black dragon, as well as Jan down.

“Not so fast! I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor! This card destroys your attacking monster!”

“I-I won’t allow it! Trap activate, Diamonds Luster! I’ll pay half my life points, and for the rest of this turn, Gem-Knight Master Diamond is unaffected by other card effects!”

Yusha – 1600LP --> 800LP

“Shit! Me? Beaten by some rookie?” Jan exclaimed. The Knight’s sword stabbed into the dragon he was flying on and once again enveloped them in lights. “What a sack...”

Jan – 650P --> 0LP

Winner: Yusha. 

The effects of the duel field faded and the crowd was silent, before erupting into cheers. I was completely dumbfounded for a moment. I did it, I actually did it, I won! 

Jan got off of the ground from where he fell, rising to his feet he stretched backward, letting his back muscles unknot themselves with a satisfying ‘pop’ “Well rookie I’m impressed, that was a real lucky top deck right there.” 

“Bravo, Bravo!” came a clapping from behind the two of us as an old man, with aged, white and grey hair with what could be only described as a 70’s porn stache. He was clapping with his cane tucked in under his arm. 

“Chancellor!” Jan exclaimed. 

“My, my. You’ve surprised even an old man like me, now about that unofficial agreement before the duel…” He gave a stern look at Jan, who raised his hands in defense.

“I suppose I could honor the agreement, considering the difficult challenge. Welcome to duel academy. Yoshihiko Yusha.” 

“Really! I did it! I-I made duel academy!” I leapt for joy and danced around, so happy I forgot how exhausted my body was. It finally did catch up to me, and the next thing I know everything was dizzy, and then suddenly faded to black.

“Oi, Rookie!” 

\-----

The Chancellor and Jan had been returning to the backrooms, waiting for them had been the three seniors who had been watching the battle. 

“Ah, Kiriya, Tomoyuki, Cecillia, I take it you enjoyed the match as much as I did?” 

“You knew what the kid was capable of before, didn’t you.” Kiriya merely accused.

“Kiriya, don’t be so rude!” Cecillia scolded

“Oh no, no. I had no idea for certain he would have been able to fight a top student like Jan, handicaps or not. But I had a hunch, and these old eyes are never wrong.”

“Tsk.” Tomoyuki leaned against the wall, somewhat miffed that he wasn’t the one to go up and fight him now. “Handicap or not this should have been a cake walk. I would have creamed him, nice screw up Jan.” 

“What was that? You think I can’t take you on right here!?” Jan activated his duel disk, and the two butted heads, ready to fight. The chancellor put a calming hand on both of their shoulders. 

“Now now, sonnys, the point of this was to test him, and he excelled.” Chancellor chuckled, a hearty laugh as he once again made his exit. “Hoohooho this certainly will be quite the show."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Feedback and criticism is always welcome. Also I want to know if you would like me to put the duel script in the end notes.


End file.
